


Choke On This

by orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Alice in Wonderland, Choking, Dom/sub Play, Hand Jobs, M/M, Very loose Alice in Wonderland tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-24 00:26:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2561282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An awful one shot where Frank is Alice and Gerard is the Hatter and one of the times they have weird sex or w/e I don't even know anymore </p>
<p>I might make it into some sort of series if I get more ideas</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choke On This

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Teri for reblogging a picture of the outfit and the later conversation that inspired this

“Just do it” Frank pleaded, looking up at Gerard with a look of pure innocence; almost like he wasn’t asking him to choke him with a pocket watch chain. Gerard hesitated as he prepared the chain in his hands and Frank retaliated by giving his leaking cock a quick stroke, making him moan.

“Do you not want to? Do you not like my outfit? I got it specially made just for you” Frank batted his eyelashes at him. Gerard couldn’t lie, he did like his outfit, he liked it a lot. He was wearing white stockings with blue bows, a pleated white skirt that fell around his thighs so perfectly, and a tight light blue corset that Gerard was surprised wasn’t already choking him. It had a lovely lace detail around the top and framed Frank’s chest piece gorgeously. As soon as Gerard saw it all he wanted to do was put his hands up the skirt and make Frank whimper.

“I do want to, I just don’t want to hurt you at the same time”

“You won’t hurt me Gerard”

“You will tell me when to stop won’t you?”

“As best I can” he smirked, leaning his head back to show off his pale slender neck that was covered in quickly forming hickeys.   
Gerard wrapped the chain carefully around his neck, holding it together in one hand, and tugged lightly. Frank gave a strangled whimper and squeezed Gerard’s cock in thanks. This spurred Gerard on and he soon found himself straddling Frank as the younger jerked him off with earnest and he pulled the chain so tightly he was scared it was going to disappear into his skin. Gerard bucked his hips and groaned loudly as he felt his orgasm coming. Frank gasped and whimpered as he squirmed beneath him. He was making such delicious noises that Gerard couldn’t help but drink them up.

Suddenly Frank’s hands had shot up to the chain and he was tugging at it desperately. Gerard pulled it away as soon as he could

“Are you okay?” Frank simply nodded and poked slightly at his sensitive and bruised neck, wincing slightly

“What do you want to do now?” he gestured to their cocks that were still begging for attention. Frank shrugged and sucked in a breath

“Maybe we’ll do something later” he replied in a raspy breath. Gerard couldn’t help but feel disappointed for his cock but he picked Frank up anyway and brushed him down.

“You better get going, the Rabbit will be expecting you for tea” he said simply as he kissed Frank’s neck softly.


End file.
